Resident Evil: Infection V2
by Arsenal 14
Summary: This is version 2 of Resident Evil: Infection. Same topic, same main characters, and same creatures. The new thing is that this version has some new charaters that will appear in another fiction, and some new monsters. So, Enjoy!
1. Foreword: Life or Dead!

Foreword.  
  
Life or Death??  
  
Umbrella Corp. Chemical Laboratory  
  
Bear County, New Mexico  
  
Friday, June 19, 2001  
  
2000 hrs.  
  
"Hey, Lucy. You look nice, today," an Umbrella researcher said. He was staring at of the most elegant girls, he had ever seen.  
  
"Thanks, Rick," said the youthful woman.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing. Why? You have something for me to do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What can be?"  
  
"You can play."  
  
"Play? Play with what?"  
  
"My dick, that's what."  
  
"Get a life. I'm not one of those bitches, you buy on the corner of the street."  
  
You can tell by the expression on his face, that he was pissed. He began to walk to the door. His anger was blinding him, from what he was about to do.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
He didn't answer; all he did was shake his head. When he reached the door, he turned the lock, and turns around to face Lucy.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Again, he shook his head, but this time he answered. "No one can hear you scream, now." He grabbed her arm, and slapped her, knocking her out.   
  
If his anger hadn't been blinding him, he wouldn't have done this, but sometimes things happen. He picked her up and laid her down on the table. He began to undress her, taking off all of her clothes, her lab coat was the easiest, he tore off her blouse, ripped her skirt, bra, and thong right off her perfectly shaped body. All he thought of was getting into her pissy again, and again, which he did. He leaped on her sticking his dick into her virgin pussy, he didn't stop, he just kept on and on and on.  
  
…he woke up on top her. Realizing what he had done, he began to panic. He, also, realized that the lab had video cameras in the corners. If the cops found out he was screwed, and if the Umbrella CEO found out he'd kill him before the cops get to him. He ran to the door, unlocking it, and realized that he was in more danger than the cops or a big, powerful CEO. He couldn't stop staring at the walls; he saw bloodstains all around, claw marks on the walls, motionless corpses all around the floor. He heard something coming down the hall. He ran back into the room, where he had raped the girl. He got in, to horrified to see what was waiting inside. He locked the door, again, and turned around, seeing that he and Lucy weren't alone. What he saw, was a weird creature on top of her. It was large, the size of a full-grown man, but the similarity ended there. The bloated and purplish tissue of the exposed, long-limbed creature, the puffed gray-white tissue of the somewhat exposed brain. The scar-rimmed holes where the eyes should have been.  
  
"This can't be real, you're not should be out of the project center" he thought to himself.  
  
The creature's rounded head turned around, the wide jaw opening, a ropy stream of dark drool pouring on top of the girl's breasts. It extended its tongue, eely and pink, the rough surface gleaming wetly as it slithered out. And out, the snake-like tongue uncoiling and whipping from side to side. The creature jumped towards him. He ran, but he wasn't thinking. He could have run out the door, but instead he ran towards the other side of the room. He glanced at the girl, quickly, he felt like throwing up. He saw half of her torso eaten. The creature jumped from the floor to ceiling. He didn't see it. He just stared at the girl. Then he looked up.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The creature jumped on top of him. It tossed its tongue around his neck and… 


	2. The Silence of The City

I.  
  
The Silence of The City  
  
Johnny's Car Repair Shop  
  
Bear County, New Mexico  
  
Monday, June 29, 2001  
  
2400 hrs.  
  
Another day in hell, still hiding in the small haven, he'd had found two days ago. The clock just rang midnight, and still no sign of help from a living person. He could hear the banging on the doors, as the dead tried to get inside. He was getting sick of hiding; he wanted to leave Bear County. The only reason, he was there was because he was looking for an old friend. Now, he just wants to know how to get out of the damn city. A clank could be heard from the back of the shop, the old man must have found something or Johnny was eating him alive. Whichever the case, he was getting out tonight. Out of shop, out of city, and out of state.   
  
He'd heard something being dragged around, but he wasn't sure what it was. "John, is that you?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Kid, you're still here? I thought you left, a while ago," said an old man as he came into view. He was torn apart, he was bitten by zombies outside the shop, and then his own son was munching off of him. "Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah, John?"  
  
"Kill me, I have nothing left. My wife is gone, and I, myself, had to kill my own son. Please Ryan, just kill me. That's all I want."  
  
"John?" Ryan said softly, as he considered what the old man said. Ryan thought to himself; that either way he would end up killing the man, so, why not now. "See ya, old man. Hope you don't go to hell."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm leaving hell right now. Good luck, kid."  
  
"Yeah. You, too." Ryan whispered, as he pulled the trigger. BOOM. Ryan watched as the bullet blow up the old man's head. Ryan had enough, he want out. He got off of the chair and walked around the shop, none of cars had keys. So, he couldn't just leave driving. He checked his ammo quickly and realized that the magazine was down to its last bullet. He had remembered seeing a gun shop down the alley, just two blocks away, close to the Police Station. He looked around in search of something that can help him; he then heard something moving downstairs. He figured that Johnny was a full zombie, now.   
  
As he moved to the stairs that led to basement, he remembered that Johnny had told him about a chest in basement of the shop, which had some guns. Ryan began walking down the stairs slowing. He then reached the middle of the stairs, in which he turned on the flashlight that he found four days ago. The first thing he saw was the decaying body of Johnny Henderson Jr. walking up the stairs, this was the first time Ryan saw a zombie walk up the stairs. He took aim with the handgun, but something was bothering him. He thought to himself, why bother, anymore? He shot Johnny in head and threw the gun to the side. He saw the chest, but there was a lock on it.  
  
"Fuck," he cursed out loud and began looking for the key, the lock was silver. So, Ryan knew that the key would be silver, but the flashlight was running out of batteries. He managed to find the light switch in time, because the flashlight was now useless. Looking around for the key, he noticed that Johnny used a lot of Umbrella's products on the cars. He saw, what had to be Johnny's desk, he opened the top drawer and found a small book with the word 'Journal' across the cover. He opened it to the most recent date, the day before the zombies appeared.   
  
"Let's see what Johnny had to say about the zombies," he said before he began to read. " '6/20/01 - Today, the Umbrella people said something about a disturbing prank play on the people who work in the facility. The strange thing is that I haven't heard from Lucy, and I haven't seen her for awhile.' Lucy? Can it be? Nah, she's back in Haiti, and Leon said," in an instant, Ryan was interrupted as he heard the back door of the shop slam closed.  
  
He picked up a screwdriver, and ran up the stairs, he looked around, and saw a young girl wearing a black skirt and a black tank top. He stared at her for a while, and then decided to stand up and walk over to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ryan asked the mysterious girl, who was facing the window to the alley. She turned around and aimed for Ryan's head, but then lowered the gun.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl responded, and Ryan saw her beautiful youthful face. Ryan couldn't help, but stare into her eyes, and wonder into space. "Hello? Are you ok?"  
  
"What? Oh… I'm fine. What are you doing? I thought everyone was dead by now."  
  
"Not everyone is dead, few still are. Me, my brother, and his girlfriend found two guys alive. How did you survive?"  
  
"I ran from the zombies, and hid here, with a few friends…but they're dead, now. Where'd you come from?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's your brother?"  
  
"Oh, at the Police Department. Let's go find him, do you have gun?"  
  
"I ran out of clips, so no. But there's a chest full of guns in the basement, we can use your gun to open it."  
  
"Fine, let's go!"  
  
They both went downstairs to the basement, upon reaching the basement floor. Ryan noticed that Johnny's body was missing from it had fallen. Vanessa got her gun, a Beretta 92FS 9MM Semi-Automatic, and shot three rounds before the lock came out. Ryan found a black bag, and then opened the chest. Ryan picked a Magnum Desert Eagle Mark XIX 50AE Semi-Automatic, and a Magnum SP-21 45AD Semi-Automatic. "Nice," Ryan said to himself as he checked the clips and put them in his jacket. Vanessa got the backpack and put the extra ammo inside the bag. Ryan got the rest of the weapons, a Remington 870 Marine Magnum 12 Gauge Shotgun and put it in the bag. "Here," said Ryan as he picks up a Weatherby Orion Upland 12 Gauge Shotgun and gives it to Vanessa.  
  
"I have a gun, what's this for?" she asked him.  
  
"A 9MM Semi-Automatic is nothing compared to a 12 Gauge Shotgun. So, take it just in case."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I was a Marine, and a former member of the S.T.A.R.S. group."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Ryan then picked up the last thing inside the chest, a Browning M1918A2 7.42MM Automatic Rifle, and put it in the bag, for later use. THUMP! The front door of the shop fell over and the zombies began to walk into the shop. Ryan and Vanessa could smell the decayed flesh from where they stood.  
  
"Come on, we have to leave now," Vanessa told Ryan. "We'll go through the back, these an alley that leads to a gun shop, which is three blocks away from the Police Department."  
  
"Fine, let's go!" Ryan rushed Vanessa up the stairs, and saw the zombies, walking on top of each other. Just for food, just because they were hungry, is that an excuse to kill others, just to feed your unless hunger? Ryan thought to himself.  
  
Ryan opened the back door, as Vanessa shot down zombies behind them. Once outside, Ryan made sure that the zombies inside could get outside. "Ryan?" Vanessa spoke softly, as something came towards them. "Look,"  
  
"What? Fuck… Vanessa leave, now." Ryan told Vanessa as zombies came into the alley and blocked the way to the main street. 


	3. Umbrella's Creation

II.  
  
Umbrella's Creation  
  
An Alley  
  
Bear County, New Mexico  
  
Monday, June 26, 2001  
  
2437 hrs.  
  
Facing a man, who was missing half his face wasn't something Vanessa wanted do while being with a cute guy. Well, the truth is that she won't like to be in this hell. Both, Ryan and Vanessa, shot as many zombies, as they could, but it was too overwhelming. More zombies came from everywhere; somehow the zombies inside the shop opened the door and followed them outside. Vanessa, realizing that they can't kill them all she decided to leave the rest of zombies, now.  
  
"Ryan, forget them. Let's go, follow me," she yelled at Ryan, as she ran from the undead trying to eat them alive.  
  
"Vanessa, wait! Where you going?" Ryan shouted after her.  
  
Vanessa ran though an alley, shooting the zombies that appeared in front of her down with her Beretta, after a few fell. She reached a dead end with a dumpster blocking the way to the gun shop. She climbed up the dumpster, and saw three things in which appeared like German shepherds maybe, except that they didn't have fur, or skin, eating a human body. Wet, red sinew and muscle flashed beneath the alley's streetlight, the dog-creatures shrieking and snapping in a frenzy of blood lust. The dogs saw and ran up to her trying to bite her, but as one of the dogs jumped to get on the dumpster, it's head blew up.   
  
"Vanessa, don't leave my sight from now on. Please?" Ryan told Vanessa, as he shot the rest of the dogs.  
  
"Ok,"   
  
After a few minutes, they finally reached the gun shop. Ryan opened the door and checked out the place before telling Vanessa to come in. He, then, began looking for extra ammo, and began putting it in the bag, and gave it to Vanessa. Vanessa searched one more time for extra ammo, and caught a glance of man, outside the front door, the door towards the street. The doorknob slowly started to turn; and she could feel her heartbeat beat faster. When the door slowly opened, she crouched behind the counter, and she saw Ryan do the same behind the other counter. Suddenly, the door slammed against the wall with such a force. She saw the man, glance around the room, and put his gun in to his holster. The man was wearing a white lab coat, and round glasses, he looked like a scientist. He took a step forward, and pulled out his gun from his holster, once again. "If there's everyone in here, come out, I can help you," the man said.  
  
Slowing, Vanessa and Ryan got up from behind the counter. Ryan put his Magnums back into his jacket, and didn't bother aiming the gun at the man's head. She started to like him, a bit more.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryan asked to the man, as he stepped in front of the counter.  
  
"My name is Joshua Brown, I work for Umbrella," responded the man as he finally put his gun back into his holster.  
  
"Does Umbrella have something to do with all of these zombies?" Vanessa asked quickly.  
  
"Well, yes. About three years ago, Umbrella created a virus; they called it The T-virus. It was suppose to create bio-weapons, but something went wrong."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it was created it was suppose to create bio-weapons, but it didn't work. They injected the virus directly into human tissue, and the results were horrible, but Umbrella didn't care, they just kept doing it."  
  
"The zombies?"  
  
"The zombies? Well, it first happened in the facility at Raccoon City, but somehow it happened here, too. The virus killed the red blood cells and killed the human body, once they were dead. The virus would regenerated the blood and the victim would be reanimated, but still be dead."  
  
"So, that's it, there are only zombies out there?"  
  
"Well, no! Umbrella wanted something more powerful, so there's a whole mess of creatures and one real powerful. It's called the R-001, a.k.a. the Raven. The bad news is that it's after everyone that works for Umbrella."  
  
"Then, come with us."  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
Suddenly, the window of the shop exploded inward, shards of glass hit the floor, and there stood the Raven… 


End file.
